Alternate Timeline
Disclaimer: This Article refers to canon, and commonly accepted fanon timelines. For fanon timelines that differ substantially from lore and/or are deliberately isolated by their authors, see Alternate Settings. Alternate timelines (also referred to as alternate realities, alternate universes, or timeways) are alternate versions of the "original" universe"Original" uses quotations as it refers to the timeline in which the community plays and operates, but cannot be considered the sole original.. There are an infinite number of separate alternate, possible timelines, creating the multiverse. Some are nearly identical, only differing in a few key events. Additionally, there are several methods of time travel that can alter the history of a universe's timeline. Bronze dragons exist to keep the main timeline inviolated and the order of events progressing as the fates intended. Alternate timelines mostly exist out of the simple calculations of what could happen differently in another existence, but sometimes alternate timelines are unnaturally made by Chronomancers, or those that simply enter another timeline. It can be assumed that Chronomancers are capable of opening rifts to enter a separate timeline. 'Examples of Alternate Timelines' Alternate Draenor The world of Draenor altered by the changes instilled within the newly formed Orcish Horde by Garrosh Hellscream. The result was a Draenor untouched by demonic magic and ruled by the Iron Horde. The gap between Alternate Draenor and the "original timeline" was bridged during the Iron Horde invasion of Azeroth. Garrosh reached this timeline with the aid of Kairozdormu's Chronomancy. End Time Presumably an alternate timeline, the "End Time" was the result of Deathwing's victory that annihilated life on Azeroth. This timeline was briefly entered in order to defeat Murozond. "King Blackmoore" Timeline A timeline very different from the "original" timeline, this one had Thrall die as an infant while in the care of the Foxton family. Robbed of his ultimate weapon, Aedelas Blackmoore did the unexpected, choosing to sober up rather than commit himself to the bottle and conscript an army of of soldiers and mercenaries before training them himself. Winning popular support for his methods, he led the Alliance charge on Blackrock Spire and dealt the Horde a serious blow when he defeated and killed the Warchief of the Horde, Orgrim Doomhammer, in single combat. Following the defeat of the Horde, he did not lock the surviving Orcs up in internment camps, but instead gave them an ultimatum. Join his private army, or die, an offer which many of the Orcs accepted. Following his triumphant victory, he returned to Lordaeron with his new private army and now bolstered with the remnants of the Horde, dethroned the House of Menethil by cutting a path through Lordaeron, killing Terenas Menethil II, along with many of the stalwart defenders of humanity, such as Uther the Lightbringer and Anduin Lothar. Proclaiming himself King of Lordaeron, he formed a new tyrannical government along with the aid of his duplicitous adviser Kel'Thuzad, even choosing to melt down the Doomplate, the armor that had been worn by Orgrim Doomhammer before his death at Blackmoore's hand before forging it into a suit of armor for himself. The sole survivor of House Menethil, Arthas, having been too young to fight in the Second War, fled to Stormwind and was taken in by his old friend Varian Wrynn, now King of Stormwind. In the years that followed, he married Jania Proudmoore and the two had a son, named Uther Menethil, in honor of his late mentor. Despite being safe within the walls of Stormwind, neither Arthas nor Varian were willing to allow Aedelas Blackmoore to continue ruling Lordaeron, with both men planning on breaking the control of the tyrant King. In this timeline, due to the simple fact that the Alliance never invaded Draenor, Ner'zhul was never transformed into the Lich King, which meant that the Scourge never formed in the frozen wastes of Northrend. As such, both the Kingdoms of Dalaran and Quel'thalas endured, rather than being destroyed at the hands of the corrupted Arthas Menethil and his undead army, although within this timeline, the leader of Dalaran, Archmage Antonidas, had chosen to cut off all ties to the Chief Advisor of the Lordaeron throne, and it was rumored, although never proven, that Antonidas had given more support to Stormwind and the plight of the Menethils than the tyrant King. King Blackmoore ruled Lordaeron for 19 years following his coup against House Menethil, however, due to the machinations of the Infinite Dragonflight, Blackmoore mysteriously disappeared, having been recruited by the Infinite dragonflight to kill the "original" timeline Thrall. With the throne empty, both King Varian and Prince Arthas moved forward on their plans to retake Lordaeron, starting with an investigation as to why the King suddenly vanished. Realities at the Temple Trial During the chaos which allowed Garrosh Hellscream to escape his trial at the Temple of the White Tiger the rogue Bronze Dragon, Kairoz, summoned alternate versions of those present at the trial. These alternate versions were all pulled from different timelines, and included (but were not limited to): * A timeline in which Baine Bloodhoof murdered Garrosh Hellscream before taking the mantle of Warchief of the Horde for himself. * A timeline in which Thrall had not stopped Jaina Proudmoore from unleashing a tidal wave upon Orgrimmar. In the world war that followed, almost everyone within the timeline died, leaving an insane Kalecgos as one of the few survivors. * A timeline in which Varian Wrynn died unexpectedly and unprepared, leaving an apprehensive Anduin Wrynn to be coronated as the King of Stormwind. * A timeline in which Thrall did not rebel against Aedelas Blackmoore and instead became a general in his slave army. * A timeline in which events went 'very bad' which resulted in erratic behavior from an alternate version of Vol'jin. References Category:Alternate Settings Category:Magic Category:Timelines